Le Mariage
by nabratz
Summary: 'Tenanglah Yunho… tarik nafas… keluarkan… ya seperti itu…' Yunho menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. 'Here we go…' dia membuka matanya dan didepannyalah Kim Jaejoong berdiri, terlihat sangat menawan dengan tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh kakaknya, siap untuk diberikan kepadanya. YUNJAE/YAOI/DLDR/RnR


**Warning: YAOI, OOC, TYPO, DLDR  
**

**Le Mariage**

_Chapter One_

_Hey…_

_Orang bilang menikah itu adalah hal yang sangat sakral dan suci. Mereka selalu berharap menikah hanya sekali. Mereka juga bilang, menikah dengan orang yang kamu cintai adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Jika begitu, seharusnya aku merasa bahagia, telah menikah dengan orang yang sangat ku cintai. Seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Tapi, tidakkah kalian tahu? Aku pikir mereka salah, orang yang mengatakan hal itu belum pernah mengalami apa yang sekarang aku alami bahwa menikah dengan orang yang kamu cintai bukanlah hal yang membahagiakan jika cinta mu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Mungkin, aku terlalu naïf, bermimpi memiliki pernikahan yang bahagia, berpikir bahwa menikahinya sudahlah cukup._

_Wah, malam ini hujan. Aku lupa menutup jendela. Pantas saja aku merasakan hembusan angin dingin menerpa wajahku. MinJi bilang bahwa tanganku terasa dingin. Apakah tanganku ini sedingin angin malam yang bisa aku rasakan kedinginannya di telapak tanganku ini?_

_Kamu tahu? Tangannya terasa besar dan hangat… dan tubuhnya begitu hangat juga. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu hangat? Sepertinya dia membawa penghangat kemana-mana. Apakah dia tidak merasa kepanasan? Kalau iya, kenapa tidak berbagi denganku? Aku ingin tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku, lengannya untuk memelukku, merasakan dadanya di punggungku, memelukku erat dalam pelukannya agar dia bisa menghangatkan tubuhku. Tapi, itu semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi._

_Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Kecuali saat pesta pernikahan kami ketika aku dengan paksa menarik kerah kemejanya dan mendaratkan bibirku di bibir hati miliknya karena dia begitu ragu aku takut dia tidak menciumku di hari pernikahan kami. Tidakkah kalian percaya? Aku tahu pernikahan kami belum lama, sekitar setahun yang lalu, tapi tidakkah dia berpikir untuk menyentuhku? Bukan berarti aku sangat desperate, tidak, aku hanya… hey, bukankah normal jika aku berpikir seperti ini? Dia seorang pria muda yang pasti memiliki hasrat begitu juga aku. Dia adalah suamiku dan aku adalah suami resmi dia juga. Jadi, seharusnya dia…_

_you get my point right? I hope you do. Yes you do._

Jaejoong menghentikan acara menulisnya dan segera menutup buku saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria berjas hitam. "Welcome home." Dia menyambut Jung Yunho, lelaki berjas hitam itu yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Wajah suaminya itu terlihat begitu muram seperti memendam banyak masalah.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan kearah suaminya itu, bermaksud menghilangkan kerutan di dahinya. "Jadi bagaimana dengan pabrik itu? Apakah apinya sudah bisa dipadamkan?" dia bertanya dan meraih dasi Yunho untuk membantu melepaskannya karena Yunho terlihat kesusahan untuk melepaskan dasi itu.

Sebelum Jaejoong menyentuh dasinya, secara reflex Yunho mengambil langkah ke belakang dan berhasil melepaskan dasi tersebut sendiri. Yunho tertawa namun Jaejoong bisa melihat itu hanya sebuah tawa paksaan. "Apinya sudah padam dan tidak semua bagian pabrik terbakar jadi masih bisa diperbaiki lagi." Yunho menjawab. "Um… aku merasa lelah jadi aku akan tidur duluan. Selamat tidur, Jaejoong." Dia memperlihatkan sebuah senyum simpul sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari, mengambil pakaian tidur dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa peluh dan lelah sehingga dia memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Sesudah mandi dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan terlelap.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat tingkah suaminya tersebut dalam diam.

_Dia menelan ludah saat melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang beberapa jam lalu terlihat kosong, cuma terdapat sebuah grand piano dan beberapa dekorasi di sudut ruangan, tapi sekarang ruangan itu telah penuh dengan para tamu. Mereka menyalaminya dan mengucapkan selamat sebelum pergi ke kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuk para tamu yang hadir._

_Dia membungkukkan badannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman, meskipun dia merasa sangat tidak mau untuk tersenyum saat ini. Pikirannya berteriak, memintanya untuk pergi kembali ke apartementnya atau kemanapun itu sepanjang dia tidak diharuskan untuk menghadapi kenyataan, tapi tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya saat dia hanya bisa diam ditempat. Dia jadi sangat berharap untuk mempunyai mesin waktu supaya dia bisa menghindar dari permintaan terakhir mendiang ayahnya Jaejoong, permintaan kepadanya untuk menikahi putra satu-satunya itu. _

"_Tenanglah anakku." Mr. Jung berbisik kepadanya ketika dia menyadari nafas anaknya yang terlihat berat itu. Yunho sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa ayahnya sedari tadi telah berdiri disampingnya, menyambut para tamu dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Relaks."_

"_Yes, appa." Yunho mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya. __Dia adalah anak penurut yang tidak bisa membantah permintaan orang tuanya. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu hal bagus atau malah buruk, karena ia pikir, jika ia seorang pemberontak, maka dia dapat dengan mudah menolak pernikahan ini, tapi nyatanya dia tidak mempunyai keberanian seperti itu. Rasanya dia akan terjerumus dalam jurang yang sangat dalam._

"_Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hyung." Changmin yang juga berdiri disampingnya menyenggol pinggangnya. "You'll be married to the hottest person ever." Dia menyeringai._

"_Mudah untukmu mengatakan itu," Yunho bergumam pelan, bagaimana seseorang bisa tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini, jelasnya bukan dia."Bukan kamu yang akan menikah."_

"_Uncle Yunho!" suara anak kecil memanggilnya, dia berlari menghadap pamannya, mengangkatkan tangannya minta diangkat._

"_Oh-oh, siapa ini?" Yunho tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk anak perempuan itu. "My little nephew MinJi-ah~" Dia segera menimang anak kecil nan manis itu._

"_Uncle Yun!__" __dalam hitungan detik, MinJi segera bercerita tentang ibunya yang tidak memperbolehkannya memakai dress merah muda kesukaanya, dan Yunho segera menenangkan keponakan kesayangannya itu, mengatakan bahwa dia tetap putri kecilnya dengan dress putihnya itu, membuat MinJi jadi malu dan menyembunyikan mukanya di dada bidang Yunho sambil berbisik bahwa Yunho terlihat tampan seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang pernah dia lihat di Disney Land. Yunho tertawa dan memeluk keponakan imutnya itu lebih erat, mengatakan bahwa dia terlihat sangat imut._

"_Yunho oppa." Ji Hye berjalan kearahnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" dia bisa merasakan bahwa kakak laki-lakinya itu masih ragu, mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa menikah sesuai keinginannya. Hal itu membuat Ji Hye merasa sedih, tapi dia lebih merasa sedih terhadap Jaejoong. Dia tahu bahwa Yunho setuju akan pernikahan ini bukan karena cinta. _

_Yunho tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari adik perempuannya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sungguh, dia merasa lebih baik setelah bertemu dan bercanda dengan keponakan tercintanya._

_Jihye menghela nafas, kakaknya berbohong, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia segera mengambil MinJi dari gendongan Yunho dan berjalan ke kursinya. Upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai._

_Tiba-tiba Yunho merasa gugup. Dia tidak menyadari ayahnya dan Changmin sudah berangjak dari sampingnya dan sekarang telah duduk ditempat masing-masing. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar ceramah dari pastur, tapi saat namanya dipanggil dia tersadar, dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu depan, saking cepatnya dia merasa sedikit pusing. Pintu depan yang besar tersebut terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang berjalan di karpet merah kearahnya berdiri._

'_Tenanglah Yunho… tarik nafas… keluarkan… ya seperti itu…' Yunho menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. 'Here we go…' dia membuka matanya dan didepannyalah Kim Jaejoong berdiri, terlihat sangat menawan dengan tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh kakaknya, siap untuk diberikan kepada Yunho._

"_Apakah kamu, Jung Yunho, menerima Kim Jaejoong menjadi suamimu dalam suka dan duka, melindunginya dan membimbingnya dalam segala situasi. Mencintainya dan menyayanginya hingga mau memisahkan?"_

_Yunho menatap pastur didepannya itu, tangannya mengepal saat dia berbalik menatap Jaejoong. "Aku…" dia merasakan semua mata sedang menatapnya, dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan dua kata dari jawaban itu, tapi hanya angin yang keluar. Dia menelan, mengumpulkan keberanian yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin menghilang, dan menggapai keberanian itu dengan erat saat dia melihat cairan bening yang berkumpul di sudut mata Kim Jaejoong._

"_Aku…"_

"_Yunho…" _

"Yunho…" Jaejoong menepuk pelan pundak suaminya. "Yunho, bangun…" dia begitu khawatir dengan kondisi suaminya itu. Dia baru saja masuk kamar ketika dia melihat tubuh suaminya yang berkeringat. "Yunho-ya…"

Yunho merasa tubuhnya digoyangkan dan dia membuka matanya. Dia menutupkan matanya kembali, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang terang. "Ini, minumlah." Segelas air putih diberikan padanya dan segera ia minum. "Terima kasih." Dia berkata sambil memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Jaejoong dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang.

"Mimpi buruk?" Jaejoong bertanya dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu di meja samping tempat tidur dan membuka laci untuk mengambil handuk kecil, mengelap wajah Yunho yang berkeringat dengan lembut.

"Mungkin…" Yunho membalas. Dia melirik ke jam dinding, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Dia menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kita tidur lagi." Dia mengambil handuk yang dipegang Jaejoong dan meletakannya di atas meja. Dia segera berbaring kembali. "Selamat tidur." Yunho berbisik sebelum dia memunggungi Jaejoong dan menutup matanya.

Jaejoongpun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh suaminya, menatap punggung suaminya itu sebelum dia menghela nafas. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh Yunho, memberikan ketenangan tapi hal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. "Night, Yunho-ya…" sepertinya dia harus banyak bersabar.

**TBC**

A/N: FF ini tadinya dalam bahasa inggris, cuma karena saya stuck jadi saya bikin ulang dalam bahasa indonesia deh. Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang salah atau typo, susah juga ya bikin ff pake bhs indonesia^^

Btw, saya newbie disini jadi mohon bimbingannya^^


End file.
